


Avengers One-Shots/Imagines

by hailhxdra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending (sometimes)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailhxdra/pseuds/hailhxdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avenger x Reader one-shots based off of song titles/lyrics. Some will be happy and full of fluff, others may be not so happy. I'll put warnings at the start of the chapters if need be. (E.g. smut) </p><p>If you have a prompt that is song related (works with a certain song or even just certain lyrics) feel free to post it here and I'll write it! If you have any other one-shot requests (about anything, not just song or lyric related) please post those to my other series 'Avengers Requests', thank you! Also feedback is much appreciated :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know I'm Not The Only One (Bucky x Female!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and me, we made a vow  
> For better or for worse  
> I can't believe you let me down  
> But the proof's in the way it hurts
> 
> For months on end I've had my doubts  
> Denying every tear  
> I wish this would be over now  
> But I know that I still need you here
> 
> You say I'm crazy  
> 'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
> But when you call me baby  
> I know I'm not the only one

 

You'd known for a while. At first even you had to admit he was good. Coming up with good excuses, giving Oscar worthy performances when he said he wished he didn't have to work late and when he came home with stories of missions you now know never happened. You'd believed him. Always kissing him goodbye and telling him to be careful. Always smiling when he arrived home, hanging off his every word when he told you about his day.

That was until the paranoia kicked in. You'd mention a mission in front of the team and they'd look shocked for a second before going along with his stories, but that second was all it took to show you that something was going on. You brushed it off because you didn't want to be that woman, reading into every little thing, even though something told you the paranoia was justified. Then came the text messages at late hours. "It's just Steve," he would say, "he's still getting used to sleeping in this time." Again you brushed it off. You weren't the woman that checked her husbands phone, no matter how much you wanted to.

Then came the nights that he'd sneak in, a scent of perfume you didn't own filling the air. Lipstick marks you didn't make on his shirts. Suddenly all the things you were brushing off resurfaced in your mind. _You knew all along, you just didn't want to believe it._

Your phone clock said it was 2:06am. You had no idea where he was. He'd gone from keeping on top of his lies so you never found out, to simply not caring. Did you mean that little to him? That he wouldn't even lie to you about fucking another woman anymore to spare your feelings? You laughed bitterly at yourself for being mad that your husband was no longer lying to you.

You dialled Steve's number, he picked up on the last ring.

"Y/N?" His voice was groggy, "do you not know what time it is?"

"Where is he?" You got straight to the point, pacing around your room with your phone pressed tightly to your ear.

"Who?" Steve sounded much more awake.

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers! Bucky, where is he!?"

"I-I.. Don't know." He sighed.

"Do you at least know who she is?" Your voice came out in a whisper.

"No. I'm sorry, Y/N."

"No you're not." With that you ended the call and threw your phone across the room, screaming in frustration. You could feel my heart breaking in my chest, your engagement and wedding rings suddenly feeling unbearably heavy on your finger.  
_Why are you so upset? You knew he was having an affair. You've no one to blame but yourself for letting it go on so long._

You slammed your hands over your ears and screamed, "Shut up, shut up, _shut up_!" Before collapsing onto the floor and crying.

***

At 4:28am you were still on the floor and Bucky still wasn't home. You knew what you had to do now, so with a sigh you pulled yourself off the floor and into your bedroom, ready to get dressed and pack your things.

By 8am you had your bags packed and in your car, you'd called your lawyer to arrange a meeting, your parents to ask if you could stay with them and your work to take a couple of days off. You'd also smashed all the photos of you and Bucky together and ripped up your wedding dress. Now you were waiting on him to show up.

Half an hour later he stumbled through the door. You saw him before he saw you. He was trying to quietly lock the door.

"Nice of you to finally come home." He visibly jumped at the sound of your voice before slowly turning around to face you.

"I-"

"I want a divorce." You said before he could make up an excuse.

"What?" He stepped forward, hurt visible on his face, but you looked away. You weren't going to allow him to suck you back in.

"I'm going to stay with my parents, my lawyer will be in touch with you soon though." With that you began to leave. Bucky was stood frozen in shock.

You stopped when you reached him, sliding off your rings you placed them in his hand and leant in to whisper in his ear, "Whoever she is, give her these, she clearly likes my things." You closed his hand around the rings and then carried on walking. Out of the apartment and down the stairs to your car. You didn't once look back. Not ever.


	2. Save Yourself (Natasha x Male!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm the devil's son straight out of hell  
> And you're a angel with a haunted heart  
> If you're smart you'd run and protect yourself  
> From the demon living in the dark  
> It's nothing to be gained cause I can never change  
> You can never understand my sickness  
> (I'll never understand my sickness)
> 
> Save yourself  
> From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow  
> Save yourself  
> From the choices I make because nothing but failure follows me  
> Save yourself
> 
> For user BearWithMe

 

"Ms.Romanoff, with me please." Coulson's voice startled Natasha out of her daydream.

She jumped to her feet and followed him to an empty room in the Facility.

"Everything okay?" She asked, taking a seat opposite Phil.

"We need you to interrogate Y/N. He's giving us nothing, says he'll only talk to you." Phil started.

"Me?" Natasha asked nonchalantly.

Phil settled his hands on the desk before them, "We know about your relationship with him, Ms.Romanoff."

"It wasn't a relationship," Natasha spat, "and after what he's done it never will be. I have nothing to say to him."

"He has the answers we need but he'll _only_ give them to you. I'm sorry, but there is no other way." Phil replied, his eyes softening in sympathy.

"I'm sorry he's not telling you anything but that really isn't my problem. I never want to see him again, not even to scare answers out of him." With that Natasha rose to her feet, but she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Natasha, please. There really is no other way." Phil looked up at Natasha pleadingly, still softly holding her arm.

She sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to him for 15 minutes. If he doesn't tell me anything in that time just know I'm not trying again."

"Understood. Thank you." Phil let go of Natasha's arm and she exited the room, heading for her bedroom.

***Flashback***

_Natasha and Y/N lay tangled together in sheets, watching the sun set from the window._

_"That is beautiful." Natasha murmured._

_"Not as beautiful as you." Y/N replied, brushing hair from her face._

_Natasha blushed but said nothing, instead snuggling further into his chest._

_After a few more moments of silence, Y/N spoke up again, "I want more." It was a soft whisper spoken into her hair, but she heard it._

_"More what?" She knew exactly what he meant, but she played dumb._

_"I want us to be more."_

_Natasha froze. When this started you'd both agreed it was just going to be sex. You'd sneak into eachothers rooms after missions to let off some steam, that's all. No one knew about this, and Nat liked it that way._

_"Y/N, we've talked about this. Just sex, nothing more." She sighed, turning to face him._

_"You and I both know this is more than sex." He replied. He was right and she knew it. 3 months ago they'd have sex and then whoevers room it wasn't would get dressed and leave right away. Lately they cuddled, and watched sunsets, and spoke about things._

_"You're right, this has gotten too intimate." She pulled back from Y/N and reached for her nightgown on the floor._

_"Where are you going?" Y/N asked in shock, sitting up in bed and watching her pull her clothes back on._

_"Back to my room." Natasha kept her back to him as she pulled her underwear up, then walked to the door and left without saying another word._

_"This is for the best." She whispered to herself, tip toeing back to her own room with a heavy heart._

***Present day***

Natasha was sat in the interrogation room, waiting for Y/N to be brought in.

She'd thought about this moment for a long time. What she'd say. What she'd do. Most scenarios ended with her chocking Y/N against a wall.

The sound of the door opening got Natasha's attention, and when she looked over she saw Y/N handcuffed and being lead in to sit opposite her.

When it was just the two of them alone she spoke, "You have 15 minutes before I'm out of that door, don't waste it."

"I've missed you." Y/N said, reaching his hands over to touch Nats, but she moved her own hands before he could.

"How long have you been a super solider?" Natasha asked, keeping a straight face.

Y/N was silent for a moment before answering. "15 years. I was one of the last they made."

Natasha clenched her jaw. "Were you a Hydra Agent before that?"

"Yes. For two years." Y/N kept his eyes locked on Natasha's.

"Why did you become a Shield Agent?"

"Hydra needed more people on the inside. They knew once Fury found out about Project Insight he'd shut it down and if he didn't, Cap sure would. Having me and other Hydra Agents there meant we knew all the moves Shield were going to make, which helped in making sure we were always prepared with a counter attack. There isn't much Fury or Cap can do when we know their every move." Y/N answered, not able to look at Natasha any longer as guilt overwhelmed him.

"Was I part of this plan? Pretend to love me so that I trusted you? You knew Fury listened to me and trusted me, if I told him I trusted you, he would have too!" Natasha jumped for her seat and turned her back on Y/N, unable to stop the anger from consuming her.

Y/N snapped his eyes up at the accusation, "Nat no! I _do_ love you! I've told a lot of lies but that was never one of them!" Y/N stood up too, the noise making Natasha turn and face him, "You have to believe me."

***Flashback***

_Natasha knocked softly on Y/N's door before entering._

_"Hey." She whispered. They hadn't seen or spoken to eachother in over a week, not since Natasha walked out that night._

_Y/N looked up briefly from where he was loading his guns, "Hi."_

_"Look, I'm not good with feelings and all of this stuff so instead of trying to explain myself I'm just going to come out and say it," she took a deep breath, "I love you."_

_Y/N stopped mid gun load and stared at her, "What?"_

_"I thought if I pushed you away and kept saying it was just sex that we could avoid falling for eachother, but truth is I just fell for you harder. I remember once I said love is for children, but I no longer think that. I am in love with you and I don't want to be without you, not for a second." Natasha's eyes brimmed with tears, she'd never been so honest about her feelings before._

_Y/N dropped his gun and ran to Natasha, grabbing her face and pulling her into a passionate kiss before pulling back briefly, "I love you too, and you will never, ever be without me." He stared into her eyes while she smiled, before pulling her back into another kiss, her hands clasping his shirt._

***Present day***

"You lied to me," Natasha whispered, "All that time you were a super solider working for a Nazi organisation and I had no idea. I slept with you. I _fell in love_ with you, all the while you were living a double life." Natasha's voice cracked and she feared she might cry.

"I need you to know that while I _do_ love you, I would do it all again. I know you don't see it, but Hydra is the future. I needed to be a double agent, I needed to find out what Shields game was. Falling in love with you was never part of the plan. If anything you distracted me, but in the best possible way." Tears fell freely down Y/N's cheeks as he looked at Natasha.

"Hydra has no future. You're finished. Shield lives on to fight and protect another day, just like I get to walk out of here. You chose the wrong side, and you'll have to live with what you did for the rest of your life." With that Natasha left the room.

Phil met Natasha outside of the room, "Thank you for doing that, I know it was hard. He's going to jail for a very long time now."

"Good. It's where he belongs." Natasha said sternly before walking off.

"I was right all along, love is for children." She muttered to herself as she walked to the quinjet. She straightened out her uniform before she got aboard, telling herself that she wasn't going to cry over him. She didn't cry about anything. She'd get over this. Like she said to him, she was the one that got to leave and go home, not him. She had freedom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You never stated whether or not you wanted male or female!reader so I just assumed male. If you want female!reader, please let me know and I'll edit this.
> 
> I hope you don't mind I changed this a little, I really hope you like what I've done with it :)


	3. Ashes of Eden (Wanda x Female!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the faithful be rewarded  
> When we come to the end  
> Will I miss the final warning  
> From the lie that I have lived  
> Is there anybody calling  
> I can see the soul within  
> And I am not worthy  
> I am not worthy of this
> 
> Are you with me after all  
> Why can't I hear you  
> Are you with me through it all  
> Then why can't I feel you  
> Stay with me, don't let me go  
> Because there's nothing left at all  
> Stay with me, don't let me go  
> Until the Ashes of Eden fall
> 
> For user JenjiraTownsend

You'd been sat next to the hospital bed for three hours, unmoving. Today had started out bad and ended worse. The relationship between you and your girlfriend, Wanda, had been rocky for a while and today, in trying to fix it, you almost cost Wanda her life.

You ran your hand over your face and sighed, tears pinching your eyes as memories of the day flooded your mind. Things had gone wrong during a mission and the team had been outnumbered by Hydra Agents. Wanda said she'd handle it so the rest of you could get back to the quinjet, you refused to leave without her and ran back to help. In a blur an Agent shot at you, and Wanda ran to shield you, getting shot in the process. She'd been rushed into emergency surgery when you got back to the Facility and she hadn't yet woken up.

"I'm so sorry, Wanda." You took her hand in yours, "I'm so so sorry."

You began to cry softly. You hadn't meant for this happen, you only wanted to protect her. You looked down and saw her blood still stained your catsuit, only making you cry harder.

"Listen, I know I'm in no position to ask for favours," you spoke allowed, "but I'm begging you, please let her survive this. I'll do anything. I'll be a better a person, a better Agent, a better girlfriend." Your voice cracked. You weren't really religious but Wanda was, so you would pray if you needed to. Anything to save the woman you loved. "Just please let her get through this. You know as well as I do that if anyone deserves to live, it's her." You were looking up at the ceiling, your eyes pleading.

You were about to open your mouth again when you felt Wandas hand twitch in yours. You held your breath and looked at her face, your heart stopping when you were met with her blue eyes. "Wanda!" You shouted out, placing your head on her hand and breathing a sigh of relief.

"I thought you didn't believe in God." She spoke, her voice sounding raw.

"You heard that, huh?" You looked up, smiling.

"I did. Looks like it worked." She smiled back.

"I'm sorry, Wanda, for everything. I love you, I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry too. I've just been so focused on everything going on, I didn't think about what was happening with us, and then when I saw that bullet heading for you I just ran, knowing that I needed to protect you, needed to show you how much you meant to me." She frowned.

"It's okay, I'm just as guilty. I've been blunt with you and today I almost got us both killed, I didn't act like an Agent, I let personal things get in the way," you squeezed her hand, "but from now on even if we argue, we make up before missions okay? God forbid something did happen to us, we can't leave it on a bad note."

"Deal." She smiled, "I love you too by the way."

Before you could answer, Dr.Cho walked in looking cheery, "Good news! The bullet missed your organs and any major arteries meaning you're going to make a full recovery. You'll need plenty of bed rest and time off from missions for a little while though while your body heals, but you're going to be okay." She smiled.

"Oh thank god!" You breathed, smiling at the doctor.

"Thank you so much." Wanda smiled and turned to look at you as the doctor left.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked you.

"Of course I will."

"I don't just mean now, but while I'm recovering, stay with me?"

"Wanda no matter what happens, I am never leaving you, ever. Okay? I'm with you girl, always. And that means I won't hesitate to run into gun shots again to try and save you." You said genuinely

"How did I get so lucky? I don't deserve a woman like you, Y/N."

"Considering you're laying in a hospital bed after nearly dying for me, I think it may be _I_ who does not deserve _you_ ," you joked, "seriously though, I think my faith in God has been restored. This morning I thought our relationship was over, a few hours ago I thought you weren't going to wake up and now look, everything feels perfect again." You felt tears welling up in your eyes again, this time it wasn't due to sadness, but happiness, mixed with absolute relief.

"Sometimes a little bit of belief goes a long way. Now I'm around to annoy you for longer and you can't leave because you promised to stay by my side." She stuck her tongue out at you.

You couldn't resist standing up and leaning in to kiss her, your hand caressing her cheek as your lips moved softly against eachother.

"I really do love you, Wanda." You said against her lips. You knew in your heart the two of you could get through anything and that you would stay by her side always.

"I love you too, Y/N." You knew she thought the same as you, that she'd always be there, and that thought made your heart swell even more with love for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! I rewrote it a couple of times because I didn't feel like it was fitting with the song enough, but I'm happy with this result and I think it's quite cute towards the end


	4. Battle Scars (Natasha x Male!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched  
> I wish that I could stop loving you so much  
> Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together  
> When all of the signs say that I should forget her  
> I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had  
> I wish that the good outweighed the bad  
> Cause it'll never be over (never be over) until you tell me it's over
> 
> These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
> Don't look like they're ever going away  
> They ain't never gonna change  
> These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
> Don't look like they're ever going away  
> They ain't never gonna change  
> These battle...
> 
> For user HailCaesar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away with this ngl

 

"Tell me I'm wrong, Nat!" Y/N screamed, throwing his arms up.

"You're being ridiculous!" She screamed back, hands on her hips.

"Oh am I? You bail on all our plans, leave early, come home late, barely answer my calls! And I don't remember the last time we had sex, we lay on that bed with a huge distance between us and it bothers me, it's breaking my heart but you just don't care!" Tears welled up in Y/N's eyes as he faced the woman that was simultaneously the worst and best thing to have happened to him.

"You're overreacting as usual," she rolled her eyes, "I have a busy job, Y/N so sometimes I have to cancel plans and sometimes I can't be home in time to eat dinner with you but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on us, it just means I'm busy!" She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, fed up with this conversation, "as for what else you said, saving the world makes me tired, so excuse me for not wanting to have sex."

"I can't believe you." Y/N shook his head while letting out an emotionless laugh.

"What?" She snapped, hands back on her hips.

"You have an excuse for everything. You can't admit we're falling apart, and that means you don't care that we are."

"No, I just don't think I should leave a mission early to have dinner with you as proof that I love you, or sleep with you when I'm exhausted just to get you off my back." Natasha said bitterly.

"Wow. I'm going to stay with Sam for a few days, have you and your stuff gone when I get back." Y/N said, grabbing his jacket and keys and leaving before she could reply.

Tears were streaming down his face by the time he reached his car. He didn't want him and Nat to be over, he loved her, but he just couldn't do it anymore. He didn't have it in him to keep on trying only to have her knock him back. She didn't want to try, and he was done with everything being one sided.

He sighed as he put his seatbelt on and pulled out of the driveway. Tears were blurring his vision but he kept wiping at his face, wanting to wait until he was at Sams until he completely broke down.

He turned the the radio on, thinking some music would calm him down, however when he heard the song playing he regretted it instantly. Battle Scars by Lupe Fiasco began booming around his car and within seconds the small amount of resolve be had crumbled, and he broke down sobbing.

He wasn't paying attention, so when he ran a red light and a lorry turned the corner to his right, he had no idea, only seeing it right at the last second, which by then was too late. He only had time to gasp before the lorry hit his car head on and everything went black.

***

"This is all my fault." Natasha whispered to no one in particular. She, Steve, Sam and Clint were all sat in the waiting room. Nat had been on autopilot since she got the call. She called the guys and told them calmly what had happened and to meet her at the hospital. She then drove herself to the hospital, and was told by a nurse that Y/N was in surgery, and she'd have to wait.

It wasn't until this very moment, the four of them sat grim faced and silent that the situation really dawned on her. Her husband could die and it would be all her fault. She let him leave, and she might not even get to apologise for the things she said. How was she supposed to live with that? She wasn't sure she would be able to.

"Natasha-" Steve began before she cut him off.

"Don't, Steve. I don't need you telling me I'm not to blame and he's gonna be okay, I can't deal with that right now." Her voice cracked and she started crying. She didn't care that the others were witnessing this, she was hurting.

Clint put his hand on Natasha's but said nothing. Steve and Sam looked at eachother, their faces tight with worry, but they too said nothing.

"I should've known married life wasn't for me. I don't know how you do it, Clint. How am I supposed to be an Avenger, Shield Agent and wife? I can't say no to missions, I can't say no to flying across the world to kick ass, I have to do what I have to do." Natasha sniffed, her nose starting to run as she cried harder, finally opening her eyes to everything Y/N had been saying.

"It's not always easy," Clint began, squeezing Natasha's hand, "sometimes I go weeks without seeing Laura and the kids and sometimes that causes us to argue, causes her to get mad at me, but she knew what she was signing up for when she married me, and now we make every moment we're together count. Maybe Y/N wasn't really aware of your job description, not enough anyway." Clint smiled sadly at Natasha and she said nothing, letting his words sink in.

"Right now worry about him getting better. I hate to be blunt, but marital issues won't matter if he dies." Sam said matter-of-factly.

Clint and Steve shot him a glare which Natasha saw.

"You're right." She said. She blew her nose and dabbed at her eyes, taking a deep breath before standing and going to the nurses desk. "Hi I'm Natasha, Y/N's wife, can I go and see him? We've been waiting long enough."

The nurse looked up at Natasha sympathetically, "Mrs.Y/L/N, he's only just got out of surgery, it will be a while before he wakes up."

"Can I just sit with him until he wakes up? Please?" She pleaded.

The nurse thought for a moment before relenting, "Okay, but just you. Your friends will have to wait until he wakes up." She stood, motioning for Natasha to follow.

"Thank you so much." She followed.

Once inside the room, Natasha sat beside the bed, taking in Y/N's appearance. Two black eyes framed his broken nose, a dark gash ran across his right cheekbone and his eyebrow looked swollen. He also had a broken leg and collarbone. The surgery had been because he had bleeding on the brain. All had apparently gone as smoothly as possible in the operating theatre, but his head injury had been severe and they told Natasha when she arrived that there was a 20% chance he may not wake up.

"I can't do this." She whispered before bolting from the room. Seeing him like that, it made her feel worse and she couldn't cope.

"Nat, where are you-" Natasha was gone before Steve could finish the sentence. She jumped in her car and drove down the road before parking in an empty street.

She wanted nothing more than for him to wake up and be okay, but it was unlikely he would and if he did, could she really divorce him after this? Her guilt would convince her to stay with him and she knew that wasn't right. He deserved better. He did nothing but love and cherish her. He was always there for her, always supporting her, and yet here she was more worried about her own guilt than him. That told her all she needed to know. Somewhere along the way she gave up on her marriage, but he never did. Not once.

She balled her hands into fists and punched the steering wheel, over and over, screaming in frustration. She didn't want to do this anymore. She hated herself for only just now realising their relationship was over long ago, long before this. She could have saved them a world of pain if she'd just left him earlier.

"He was so stubborn for giving me second chances, for not giving up on us." She whispered, hands sitting on top of the steering wheel in loose fists now that her anger had subsided.

***

It took Y/N's eyes a few moments to get used to the light, but when they did, he looked around.

"You're awake!" Sam shouted in relief, jumping up to get a nurse.

"Thank god." Steve sighed, hugging Clint.

"Where's Natasha?" Y/N's voice sounded hoarse and dry.

Steve and Clint shared a look before Clint spoke.

"She er, she was here, but when she saw you like this... She left."

Y/N's mind thought back to the argument they'd had, how unbothered she was, how he'd as good as kicked her out. He sighed.

"She blames herself." Steve added.

"Can I use someone's phone?" Y/N asked. His head was pounding and his eyesight a little blurry.

Clint wordlessly handed over his phone and Y/N dialled Natasha's number.

"Look I'm sorry I left, but-" she started.

"It's me, Nat."

"You're awake!" She sounded half relieved, half surprised.

"This isn't your fault, okay? Just please come to the hospital and we can talk about this." Y/N pleaded.

"Everything's different now," Natasha whispered, "you're hurt." Y/N knew what she was implying, _could they really break up now he'd almost died?_ It broke his heart even more.

"I'm a big boy Natasha, I'm not going to make you stay with me because of this." She opened her mouth to say something but he carried on, "I just want us to talk, at the very least leave things on a better note. You owe me that." He looked down and frowned.

After a moments silence Natasha replied, "Okay, I'll come, and we'll talk about this soon." She put the phone down before he could reply.

He handed Clint his phone back, a frown still on his face. He'd have a few, probably awkward, days with his wife before that life ruining chat. The chat that confirmed the ending of his marriage to the love of his life. The chat that would leave him wondering if there was anything he could've done to fix this. To fix them. As much as he knew it was for the best, it still hurt him in ways he couldn't explain.

Natasha put her phone in her pocket and sat for a moment, thinking. This was the right thing to do, she knew that, she just wished it wouldn't hurt so much, and that she didn't feel this guilty.

With a sigh she started up her car and made a U turn, driving towards the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be happier and smuttier one-shots soon! I have a few of my own ideas I hope to post soon (after I've done all my requests first ofc) but some of these may be sad, sorry lol


	5. I Kissed A Girl (Natasha x Male!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was never the way I planned  
> Not my intention  
> I got so brave, drink in hand  
> Lost my discretion  
> It's not what, I'm used to  
> Just wanna try you on  
> I'm curious for you  
> Caught my attention
> 
> I kissed a girl and I liked it  
> The taste of her cherry chap stick  
> I kissed a girl just to try it  
> I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
> It felt so wrong  
> It felt so right  
> Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
> I kissed a girl and I liked it  
> I liked it
> 
> For user JackSparrow789

"Woah, hold up, did I just hear you correctly?" Tony leant forward from his position on the sofa, surprise obvious on his face. 

You were sat with all the male Avengers in the Tower, drinking. A well deserved night off had come around and the ladies had decided to go out on the town, leaving the all the men to fend for themselves. 

You blushed and hid your face in your hands. You were the kind of drunk that made you involuntarily admit stupid shit, and regret it right afterwards. 

"Seriously?" Bucky asked, just as surprised as Tony. 

"Is it really that big of a deal?" You asked, picking up your beer of the table and taking a swig, your face still red. 

"Not even once?" Clint asked, his lips pulling slightly at the edges as he tried not to laugh. 

"To answer your question: yes, it is a big deal!" Tony said with a huge amount of exaggeration.

"I can't believe it. You've never had your first kiss." Bucky said, looking at you in wonder. He always thought you and Nat had something going on. 

"Nope, now can we please move this conversation along?" You asked pleadingly. 

"Even Mr.Rightous here has had his first kiss, and he's still stuck in the ways of the 40's where there was no sex till marriage!" Tony said, pointing at Steve.

Steve and Bucky glared at him. 

"Bucky had his fair share of sexual partners, pretty sure he didn't marry any of them." Steve joked. 

"As did your father, Stark." Bucky said, smirking, earning a glare from Tony. 

You thought the conversation had diverted from you indefinitely. You were wrong. 

"So what are we going to do about Y/N? He must have his first kiss." Thor said matter of factly, patting your shoulder. 

"Nothing!" You squeaked in a voice that was very unmanly, "You will do nothing! Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to get some rest." You stood up and ran from the room in a hurry, not only forgetting your wallet and jacket, but your phone. 

Tony grinned his mischievous I-have-a-plan smile. "Thor, pass me Y/N's phone."

***

The next morning you woke with a start when your alarm clock went off. You  rolled over and shut it off and then went to grab your phone. 

"Shit." You muttered sleepily when realisation kicked in. You'd left it downstairs. Somehow you knew you'd love to regret it. 

After a quick shower, you ran downstairs to join the people in the kitchen. 

"Whoever has it, give it to me right now." You deadpanned. 

You were met with confused and innocent expressions. 

"My phone. One of you has it and I'm betting it's Tony." You raised an eyebrow at him.

"You mean the phone on the table?" He asked in the most casual voice he could muster.

You looked over and saw your phone there, on the table. You picked it up and inspected it. Wallpaper and lock screen were the same. No texts had been sent. No calls made. 

"Hmm." You narrowed your eyes at everyone, not fully believing no one had touched it. You said nothing though, and began making breakfast.

Halfway through breakfast Maria walked in. On her way to the fridge she walked past you, which coincidently was the exact same time your phone started playing a song. Not just any song though, no. It started playing I Kissed A Girl. 

"What on Earth...?" You frantically tried shutting your phone off, looking around the room, hoping someone would offer an explanation. 

Maria raised an eyebrow at you. "Trying to hint something, are we?" Humour was evident in her voice. 

"What? No! I have no idea why it's even doing this!" You groaned, inwardly praying the ground would swallow you whole. 

Maria grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before coming up to you, kissing your cheek, winking at you and leaving. 

You sat silent, absolutely dumbfounded. 

"Aw, did the pretty lady make you go all shy?" Tony mocked, nudging your shoulder. 

Clint and Steve snickered but said nothing. 

You rose from your chair and left the kitchen, food now the last thing on your mind. 

***

You'd managed to shut the song off earlier, but you still had no idea why it even played in the first place. You went about your day as usual with no more phone incidents and you'd almost forgotten about it. Then you walked past Sharon.

Your phone blasted that song again and aside from jumping out of your skin at the shock, you rolled your eyes at how typical this was. 

Sharon stopped and looked at you, clearly amused. 

"I have a boyfriend, Y/N." She said, biting back a laugh. 

"It's not me!" You said exasperated. 

"You're so adorable." She grinned, before walking forward and placing a kiss on your forehead. She then walked away, leaving you just as dumbfounded as earlier. 

***

On the way to your room to collect something you saw Sif and Wanda deep in conversation. You were hoping to slip by them unnoticed, so as not to interrupt, but of course, your phone chose that moment to play that bloody song you were beginning to hate.

They both looked up at you, startled and amused. 

"Y/N, if you want a kiss you only have to ask." Wanda said, a cheeky grin pulling at her lips. 

Before you could even blink, she gracefully strolled over to you and kissed your temple. 

"I..." you were at a loss for words. 

Sif approached you, taking your hand in hers and bringing it to her lips, kissing your knuckles gently. 

"On my planet, the men do this to the women, but since your device asked so nicely." She said, grinning much like Wanda. 

"Er, thank you?" Your phone was still playing and you didn't know what to do, so you ran into your bedroom without another word. 

***

You weren't stupid. You'd noticed how your phone went off around women. So, with great caution, you left your bedroom, phone in hand, and went in search of more ladies, hoping to test that theory. 

You saw Jane on the sofa but decided against walking by her. Thor was next to her, and as lovely as he was, he was huge, with an equally huge hammer, and you didn't want to die. 

You saw Darcy sat by the window alone, gazing at the street below, and walked towards her. 

Before you could say hello, your phone went off. 

_This has to be Starks doing,_ you thought bitterly. 

"Hello to you too!" Darcy laughed, "Trying to suggest something?"

"I swear this wasn't-" before you could finish, she was standing up and walking towards you. 

She trailed her finger up the side of your neck and you gulped. 

The song was still playing but you ignored it. 

She leant her head in and gently kissed beneath your earlobe, her fingers lightly dancing across the back of your neck.

In a matter of seconds she pulled back and was laughing. Hard. 

"Bless! You are so cute!" She turned back to gazing outside, still chuckling. 

You were standing there, slightly flushed and _very_ confused. 

"I'm gonna kill him." You muttered before stalking off to Tony's lab. 

***

"Stark! Whatever you did, undo it!" You shouted, walking into Tony's lab. 

He shared a brief look with Bruce before replying, "I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Tony." You lowered your voice and was glaring at him. 

"Fine!" He relented, "We couldn't let you die a kiss virgin! So I programmed your phone to play I Kissed A Girl whenever you were a near a member of the opposite sex. All the ladies were in on it, the men too." He said, a satisfied grin on his face. 

"I know who I want to have my first kiss with, I don't need you and your strangely good phone hacking abilities to help me!" You huffed.

"Who?" Tony asks, but before you can reply, Natasha walks in. 

You smirk at Tony and Bruce before strolling towards Natasha and kissing her, one hand tangling in her hair, the other at the base of her spine. 

She wastes no time reciprocating the kiss, throwing her arms around your neck and pulling you closer. 

You try pulling back for air but Natasha's having none of it, instead pulling you back to her mouth for a deeper kiss, her tongue running along your lower lip before delicately slipping into your mouth. 

Bruce blushes at the scene before him, but Tony just grins, happy to have witnessed your first kiss.

Your so overwhelmed by the situation that you sink to the floor. Your arms are still around Natasha and your mouths are still connected, so she falls with you, the kiss not breaking. 

"Ahem, no sex on my lab floor please, my cleaner doesn't come until next Thursday." Tonys voice reminds you of where you are.

You both break apart, grinning at eachother. You noted that slightly swollen lips and flushed cheeks was a good look on Natasha, and you hoped to see it again soon. 

"Wow." You say, grin still on your face. 

Of course, your phone has to ruin the moment. Except this time, What Is Love starts playing, causing Natasha to giggle and peck your lips again. You decide to let Tony off for that one. 

"Thanks, Stark, I owe you one for this." She says standing.

"It was my pleasure. Watching him get flustered as he got kissed by different beautiful women really made my day." He smirked.

Natasha looks down at you, sexy half smirk in place on her face, "Wanna make out some more?"

"Hell yes." You can't keep the goofy grin off your face. 

"Can you stand?"

"My legs feel like jelly so I'm gonna go with no." You laughed. 

Natasha laughed. "Tony help me get him on the sofa."

"Only if I can watch." Tony replies playfully, though you reckon he's only half joking. 

"Well, you could use some lessons." Natasha says casually, as she and Tony lift you onto the sofa. 

"Do you wanna teach me?" Tony asks.

"Nope, but you can keep future recordings and use them as lessons if you wish." She joked. 

"Really?" Tony asks, a little surprised. 

"Yes, so long as I get to keep the original recording - the one from about 2 minutes ago." Natasha bargains. 

"Agreed. Understood Friday?" Tony says aloud. 

"Understood, Sir. I'll get the recording to you right away, Ms.Romanoff." Her Irish accent filled the room. 

"Thanks, Friday. Hey you, ready to make out some more now?" She grins at you. You were currently slumped on the sofa, thinking about the kiss the two of you just shared. 

"Yes, definitely."

"Good, let's give Tony something to learn from then." Natasha walked towards you and sat in your lap. She took your hands and placed them on her ass before leaning to whisper in your ear. 

"Good place to leave your hands when we're kissing, just a heads up." She whispered. 

You squeeze your hands experimentally, enjoying the moan this emits from Natasha. 

"Do that more often." She purrs in your ear. 

Just like before, Bruce is blushing, trying to avert his gaze from the two of you, while Tony shamelessly watches.

Natasha leans back, a gleam in her eye and a predator smile on her face as she leans in and captures your lips in a searing kiss. 

You squeeze your hands again, earning another moan from Natasha that goes straight to your groin. 

Tonys jaw hits the floor as he continues to watch you, Pepper walking in right at that moment. 

She looks at Tony, then at the two of you, then Tony again, "Why don't you ever kiss me like that?" She asks him. 

Tony splutters trying to find a response while you and Natasha break your kiss to laugh at him, Bruce chuckling along too.


	6. She Didn't Have Time (Steve x Female!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the edge of the porch  
> Like she'd been some casual friend  
> He said, "You're better off without me,  
> I'm not what you need."  
> Like her mama had said about him.
> 
> He started the car, pulled out of the drive  
> Didn't waste any time looking back  
> She watched him go, thinking, even a stranger  
> Would show more compassion than that.
> 
> She could've cried, but she didn't have time  
> She had a baby to feed  
> A pink blanket to find  
> To rock their little one to sleep  
> She could've laid in bed for hours  
> Giving misery the power  
> But she didn't have time.
> 
> For user Katherine

Anyone would think he was a friend that was leaving after stopping by for a coffee, that you were standing on the porch to say goodbye and wish him a safe journey home with the promise of seeing eachother again. Well, how wrong they'd be. 

The father of your child, the man you thought was the love of your life, was standing on the porch after packing his car with his belongings; he was leaving. 

He was looking at you, and you thought maybe you saw regret on his face. Was it regret that he was leaving or something else? You didn't want to know. 

"Goodbye." He said, in a small voice.

You said nothing. You just stared at him, knowing no amount of crying or begging would get him to stay. 

"I'm not what you need, you're better off without me." Funny, your mother had said the exact same about him, it's pity you didn't listen. 

You again said nothing and he frowned before turning and getting into his car. He drove off without a backward glance and you sighed. The sound of a baby, your baby, crying caught your attention and you knew there was no time to cry or feel sorry for yourself, not when you had a innocent little girl relying on you. 

***

The years rolled on and the bills became more expensive. You had to get a babysitter at night so you could go and work your second job to make ends meet.

Times like this made you felt like life was passing you by, you felt like you were missing out on things. Lucky for you there was no time to dwell on that, so instead you watched life pass you by and forced yourself to be content with what you had. 

On a rare day off you invited your friend round to spend the day with you and your daughter. 

"Hey!" She grinned, hugging you as she came through the door. 

"Hey, it's so good to see you." You replied, hugging her back. 

"It's good to see you too. Where's my favourite little girl?" She asked just as your daughter ran out into the hallway and jumped into her arms. "There she is!" She kissed the top of her head. 

You smiled at the interaction, glad your daughter had another adult in her life. 

"You gotta get out of the house, Y/N. Not just for work, you need to go _out_. Maybe then you can find someone new." She said sincerely, and you knew she right, but you just didn't have time for that right now.

***

Your daughter decided that she wanted to learn to play piano and go to ballet classes which meant you were going backwards and forwards picking her up from one class and dropping her off at the next before going to work. You were exhausted, but seeing her happy made you happy. 

You couldn't believe she was 5 already, where had the time gone? It has flown by, and you hadn't really done anything for yourself in that time, never put yourself first. You frowned at the thought but reminded yourself that your daughter was more important.

You'd often asked yourself, could you trust a man again? You didn't think you'd find the answer to that question so soon.

You'd gotten a flat tire at a crowded car park, an hour before you were to pick up your daughter. Brilliant. "This is just typical." You groaned, inspecting it. 

"Would you like some help?" A male voice spoke from behind you. You turned around, startled. 

_Gosh, he's_ _handsome_ , you thought. 

"Please." You smiled. He returned the smile, going to collect some tools and a spare tire from his truck before returning.

"I'm Steve." He said, holding his hand out. 

"Y/N." You replied, shaking it. 

"So Y/N, do you have kids?"

You froze. You don't want to scare him off, but you couldn't lie about such a thing.

You opted for just telling the truth; you didn't have time to lie. "She's five."

"I saw the car seat, I love kids. Does she have your eyes?" He smiled. 

You couldn't help the smile that took over your face. This man seemed too good to be true, yet here he was in front of you. You allowed yourself to hope, something you hadn't done in a long time. 

After fixing your car and calling your friend and asking her to pick up your daughter, you and Steve went for coffee and you ended up talking for hours, about anything and everything. He told you about losing his parents and you told him about your ex walking out. 

Everything felt like it was falling into place. You hadn't felt like this in years. The way Steve looked at you when you spoke, the way he smiled when you spoke of your daughter, the way he made you laugh, you weren't sure you would ever find this. 

"I would love to meet her someday, she sounds a lot like her mum." He grinned, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"I thank god everyday she's nothing like her dad!" You said and Steve laughed. "I think she would like you." You smiled. 

"Well maybe next time all three of us can do something, what does she like?" 

"She loves picnics." You smiled at a fond memory of you and her having a picnic when she was three. 

"A picnic it is then." He smiled. 

You felt your heart beating fast; for the first time in five years you weren't afraid to trust someone, to fall in love even. You'd put off your needs for so long, but not anymore, you didn't have the time for that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this!
> 
> Apologies again everyone for my absence. Yesterday I was offered a job which I start next week meaning I'm not going to have a lot of time to write. For the rest of this week I'll try and do some more requests and starting next week I'll try and have at least one done every week, maybe two. So I'll still be writing and uploading just not as often. I hope that doesn't affect whether people still want to read my work or not.


End file.
